The document "Adhesive Dispensing for Flip Chip-on-Board," Electronic Packaging & Production October 1995, Advertising Insert pp. 9-11 describes a method of padding an electronic component. In this method, the electronic component, which may be a semiconductor chip, for example, is padded with a free-flowing filler after being mounted on a flat substrate, for example, on a printed circuit board, so that the filler is linearly applied to at least one edge of the electronic component using a dispenser. Under the effect of heat, the filler becomes fluid and penetrates by capillary action into the space between the electronic component and the substrate. Additional amounts of filler are then applied to those edges of the electronic component along which no filler was previously applied, so that a meniscus-shaped seal is achieved on all the edges of the electronic component.